


No longer separated by time or space

by tired_celestial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cowboy Hoshiumi Kourai, Cowboy/Samurai AU, I hope it's all worth it, I spent so long doing research for this fic, M/M, Samurai Hirugami Sachirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/pseuds/tired_celestial
Summary: It’s the late 1800s and early 1900s, the Meiji restoration took place some years ago and while some samurai adapted to the new army system, others weren’t so keen to change their ways and renounce the Bushido code to help centralize a government that excluded them.With this an era of rogue and other samurai emigrating to the US and Latin America began.This story follows the life of one of the usual sorts, a samurai who moved to the states with the hope of escaping his previous life and ruler, who denied himself his way of life as if he didn’t deserve to exist. Hirugami Sachiro was ready to start a new life, though that’ wouldn’t stop him from being the samurai he was and had been raised to be, in the “Land of the Free.”
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	No longer separated by time or space

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for Kat (her [Tumblr](https://fandom-trash-things.tumblr.com/), her [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CartoonLover_02) and her [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/kitkatcosplay02/)) for the Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

It’s the late 1800s and early 1900s, the Meiji restoration took place some years ago and while some samurai adapted to the new army system, others weren’t so keen to change their ways and renounce the Bushido code to help centralize a government that excluded them.

With this an era of rogue and other samurai emigrating to the US and Latin America began.

This story follows the life of one of the usual sorts, a samurai who moved to the states with the hope of escaping his previous life and ruler, who denied himself his way of life as if he didn’t deserve to exist. Hirugami Sachiro was ready to start a new life, though that’ wouldn’t stop him from being the samurai he was and had been raised to be, in the “Land of the Free.”

****

********

  
Two years after setting foot on the new continent, Hirugami had settled in Méjico, the town closest to him a couple miles north, in a ranch run by a self-identified cowboy who had some cows and several horses to his name. 

The cowboy was a short man called Hoshiumi Kourai, who took Hirugami in when he saw that the samurai hadn’t had a hot meal in some days and that he was sorely in need of a bath. Hirugami had thanked him and repaired a part of the roof in exchange.

And thus began a relationship that at first consisted of Hirugami repairing different things around the place in exchange for a place to live, a situation that benefited both men.

Their relationship evolved quickly as the men talked and got to know each other more and more.

One afternoon as Hirugami was training with his array of weapons Hoshiumi observed him from the back porch, admiring Hirugami’s skills and trying very hard not to make his presence known even if he was aware that the samurai knew he was there.

Because, even if Hirugami wouldn't admit it out loud, he quite enjoyed whenever the cowboy gave him attention or asked him questions about his culture and lifestyle, to which Hirugami always did his best to explain in a way that was easy to understand but also made it clear that it wasn’t a life for everyone

In return, whenever he was confused by how things worked around the ranch Hoshiumi was always glad to show and teach him his own set of skills, and Hirugami enjoyed watching the cowboy in his element.

It was probably around the point when they had been living six months together that Hoshiumi had to go with his animals and the other cowboys to serve as the cattle herders while they were transporting the animals off to be sold at the different markets along their route.

And it was while Hoshiumi was away from the house for almost the next six months that the samurai realized that the two of them weren’t so different after all. Their cultures and ways of living, while differing in some big aspects were also very similar on the little details and decided he could and would apply his knowledge to help the man he had grown to appreciate and who he realized he really missed. Especially remembering those late nights they had shared when they stayed up late looking at the stars and taught each other the names of the constellations in their native languages and the stories, legends and myths behind the names and that were part of the lore of the cultures they now shared.

It was then that Hirugami made a decision that would probably reshape the rest of his life, and he very much hoped that it would be for the better.

And so it was when Hoshiumi came back from his travels that Hirugami explained to him the idea that he had come up with, hoping the cowboy would agree to him wanting to become more involved with the cowboy’s work and lifestyle, to learn about and truly experience the culture instead of just being a lone spectator. He wanted to be more than just an outsider.

At this, the cowboy’s face seemed to light up, a smile adorning his tanned face, agreeing easily to Hirugami’s request with the condition that the samurai also taught him about his own lifestyle and culture, that way the both of them would understand each other even better thus making it something mutually beneficial once again.

****

********

  
It was messy at first, both of them wanting to perfect all the new skills that they learned as quickly as possible, messing up and creating embarrassing memories that they would surely laugh about in the future. 

Like those times that Hirugami tangled himself up in the lasso and failed spectacularly to round up the animals as a result.

Or when Hoshiumi who, even if he was somewhat of a natural with most of the weapons his companion used and understood the aesthetic aspect of them, wanted the samurai to admit that sometimes, a good ol’ revolver was more efficient and reliable. In this, they eventually came to the conclusion that they would just have to agree to disagree, with Hirugami agreeing to learn how to shoot a fire gun just in case, even if he found them dishonorable.

With time, they found a balance that they both enjoyed.

Early mornings were to feed the animals and maintenance of the ranch.

After that it was time to eat, and so they both decided to teach each other how to cook meals from their native countries so they could each experience how everything tasted.

Afternoons were meant for them to learn and train, with Hoshiumi learning about the Bushido code and Hirugami studying the routes the cowboys used the most and memorizing the names of the different natural landmarks that were used as a guide. They also practiced and polished their swordmanships and martial arts skills against each other.

Of course there were problems from time to time; animals injured, difficult births, people trying to swindle them when it came to deals and money but nothing truly out of the ordinary for two people running a little farm together and making it work.

But even in domesticity and routines there are changes, imperceptible at first but slowly growing until they make themselves noticeable to the people trying with all their might not to acknowledge them, until they finally become revelations. Revelations that would have to remain unspoken if they wanted what they had built together not to disappear if the other were to discover them.

For Hoshiumi, the revelation was as fast and as strong as a punch in the face, leaving him breathless when it came to him.

It happened in a very mundane way. One of the cows was having a complicated birth and Hirugami quickly stepped up, his sleeves rolled up as he proceeded to assist the animal, saving both the mother and calf.

This was not news for Hoshiumi, he knew that the taller man had some medical knowledge when it came to animals and had always assisted and treated animals when injured or in pain, even taught some of the basics to him so he could help a bit too.

But it was the image of the samurai, partly covered in blood and other fluids, holding the newborn animal, showing it to Hoshiumi with the softest smile the cowboy had ever seen on his face, making his breath catch in his throat for a couple seconds as he blushed.

It was then that Hoshiumi realized.

He loved Hirugami Sachiro. He was in love with this calm, gentle and kind samurai who loved to mess with him with stupid yet funny remarks.

To Hirugami the realization came slowly like the constant flow of a river running, slowly but surely eroding the stone. It was in the way Hoshiumi was quick to take offense when it came to things that he was proud of, the wide smile on his face every time he accomplished something he had been trying to perfect, how passionate he got when he was talking about his passions yet how soft he could act when needed.

They day it all clicked for Hirugami; they were just out on the back porch, practicing their shooting skills after the samurai caved to Hoshiumi’s repetitive pleas. But no matter how hard he concentrated and relaxed, Hirugami couldn’t hit his targets since he still wasn’t totally comfortable with the weapon.

Seeing his companion growing more frustrated with each failed shot, Hoshiumi moved to stand next to him and adjusted his posture so it was less stiff, telling him not to close an eye when he was shooting, describing again how to properly hold the gun, and explaining that the rifle was like an extension of his own arms.

While he was telling Hirugami all of this Hoshiumi had unconsciously leaning closer, his hands on top of the samurai’s own, and when he turned his head their mouths just inches apart, Hirugami’s body moving on its own, his lips briefly touching Hoshiumi’s, before he quickly stood straight and stepping back once he realized what he had done, not giving the cowboy time to react to what had happened as he walked back inside the house.

Hoshiumi, who had needed a couple of seconds for his brain to catch up with what had just happened started running, reaching Hirugami just as he was about to open the backdoor and grabbing his arms to make the man turn to face him again so he was looking at his face as he said “If you’re gonna kiss me, fuckin’ commit to it.” before he grabbed the collar of Hirugami’s kimono to pull the taller man down so they could kiss properly.

****

********

  
It had been two long years since Hoshiumi had come back home from the cattle drive.  
Two years that had made such a difference in Hoshiumi’s life. 

Not only had he come back to a house that wasn’t empty but he also learned about and benefitted from a different yet similar culture, gaining a life companion along the way.

So when the cattle drive began to call for the cowboys to join up once again it was clear that Hoshiumi and Hirugami would go together this time.

And so they rode together along the nearly invisible trails, two cultures that worked so well together despite their differences. Or maybe it was because of those differences that they made it work, as they balanced each other, one's strengths being the other’s weaknesses. One calm and collected when the other rash.

One quick to act and decide when the other tended to overthink.

_“A perfect match made in the heavens.”_ , was what Hirugami was thinking when Hoshiumi’s voice broke his trance as he sang.

**_“This ol’ Ruby Rider, not a fusion no more  
Now the dirt and the dust and the danger is my new home!”_**  
It seemed that, while lost in his thoughts, Hirugami had missed the first verses of the song, so he decided to tune everything else out and just focus on his favourite cowboy’s voice, as his partner continued to sing.

**_“I used to think I would always be by your side  
But lately you’ve been rather cold  
One look in your eye could make an honest gem cry  
But Ruby Rider don’t need no one to hold”_**  
And as Hoshiumi continued to sing his song, Hirugami felt himself lulled to sleep, and so he decided to close his eyes for a while…

****

********

  
When Hirugami opened his eyes he wasn’t in the mexican steppes, nor was he riding a horse alongside his boyfriend. 

No, he was in his bedroom sitting at his desk with his History book open to the Meiji Restoration unit, his head glued to the book as music filled his ears.

Still half-asleep he pulled his headphones out, the blessed silence covering him like a blanket as he unlocked his phone and paused the song.

And when he saw the song that had been playing, a chuckle escaped his mouth as he rolled his eyes.

Of course it was “Ruby Rider,” what else should he have expected?

He apparently had fallen asleep while studying for a History exam next week while listening to cartoon show soundtracks and his brain had to recreate an elaborate dreamscape using those two facts.

Hirugami decided that he would never use Steven Universe for his background noise while studying ever again.

He also decided that he would have to convince his boyfriend to dress as a cowboy sometime because the image of Hoshiumi dressed as a cowboy and being a vaquero was an image that wouldn’t leave his brain anytime soon.


End file.
